The Bizarre Adventures of the King, the Servant and his Sister
by 0oIvebeenSherlockedOo
Summary: When Merlin's sister turn up with a strange story and some undeniably creepy personality aspects, a mystery unfolds. When Arthur is poisoned, everyone's favourite almost-gang (they just need the sunglasses now) go on a mad adventure.


**I realize my chapters are messed up,but I don't have enough to break it into lots of long chapters, so instead we have several longer chapters.**

Arthur, feeling tired after a couple of hours of training, walked into the knights' chambers to talk to Gwaine. He wanted to ask if he would accompany him on a hunting trip down in the forest in a couple of days. He knew Percival and Leon would be busy, and Gwaine was the first he would ask for hunting anyway.

"Gwaine?" he called.

"Arthur!" a shocked Gwaine hurtled out from behind a screen.

"What were you doing?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"Nothing..." Gwaine fidgeted nervously.

Arthur walked behind the screen and to his surprise, saw Percival crouched low.

"What in the gods?" Arthur asked.

"Surprise!" Percival grinned nervously.

"We should tell him, Perce." Gwaine said. Percival nodded.

"We're together." Percival stated, matter of factly. Arthur looked shocked, then grinned and pushed them both.

"Prats, why didn't you tell me before?" he laughed.

"Shut up, clotpole." said Gwaine.

"That's my word!" Merlin called indignantly from outside the chambers where he was waiting for Arthur, and they all laughed before Arthur continued to talk to Gwaine about the hunting trip.

"Merlin, we have been through this before. No matter how many times you say it, 'dollop head' is still not a word," sighed King Arthur, gesturing for his clumsy manservant to hurry up. Merlin pulled a face and cheerfully responded, "Why didn't we bring the knights?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Arguments," he said, "Sir Cai is still making eyes at Guinevere, and the others are all being stupid about Gwaine and Percival, neither of whom want to come because of it."

"That is pretty impressive," Merlin chirped, still in high spirits. "At least you still have me, being my usual perfect self. Also, we are alone in the woods."

"Merlin, you are walking a wobbly line between comforting and creepy," the long-suffering King groaned. "Okay, I think I heard something. We'll canter this way,"

Breaking into a canter, the two horses sped through the trees. Merlin could hear what Arthur had earlier, a slight scuffling and ragged breathing. Turning abruptly, the two men didn't see what was in front of them.

"Stop" A voice said. It was brave, but even Arthur could sense the fear behind it.

"Who's there?" he called. "Show yourselves."

There was another small scuffle, and then a girl stepped out from behind a tree trunk. For some reason, upon seeing this girl, Merlin gasped. There was something about her that triggered a niggling memory in the back of his brain. He studied her, looking for what could possibly have caused it. She was tiny, about 12 years old with long, dark brown, close to black hair that reached her thin, bony elbows. She had clearly lost a lot of weight, but her ice blue eyes watched him warily, suggesting she was perfectly capable of putting up a good fight.

Arthur softened considerably when he saw the girl's age, though still looking ready to attack if necessary. "My name is Genevieve," she said calmly. "A girl from my town is hurt, and I need help," Merlin paused. She could quite easily be leading them straight into a trap.

"We're turning back," Arthur said briskly, urging the horse forward.

"Wait," Merlin said, his eyes fixed on the girls face. "Look,"

Merlin was right. Genevieve's dirty face had tear tracks on it, and her eyes were filling up with more. He also noted the panic in them, and the blood staining her hands. Arthur warily turned the horse back, and said, "Show me where this friend of yours is, Genevieve," The girl nodded and disappeared into the trees, Merlin and Arthur following.

After a short time, they arrived in a clearing. Lying on the ground was a deathly pale girl with light blonde hair that reached her waist. Genevieve rushed to her side and took her hand. For what must have been close to a minute, she simply crouched there. Then, she slowly got to her feet, turned round and whispered "Dead," before passing out in a heap at the bemused manservant's feet.

"Keep her warm," Merlin instructed, being useful for once. As the words left his mouth, Genevieve stirred and started to sob softly. "Shush," he said gently, inexplicably feeling that it was his duty to keep the young girl safe. As her eyes opened and she sat up, Arthur spoke gently.

"Take it slow. Can you tell us what happened?"

Genevieve took a deep breath, and nodded. As night fell, Arthur and Merlin learnt the true story.

The girl's hometown was under attack. Many people were dying. Genevieve told of how her mother had disappeared with shaky breaths. Terrified, she had found a neighbour hiding and badly injured, and carried her into the woods, where they soon got lost. Hunting for something to eat, Genevieve had run into Merlin and Arthur. They had been living in the woods for almost a week.

When she had finished telling the story, the girl sunk into Arthur's comforting arms. Merlin sat next to Arthur, whispering gently to her. "Which town did you live in? My friend Arthur and I may be able to help,"

Genevieve sighed and whispered, "Ealdor…" Merlin gasped. Everything seemed to blur in front of him. "No…" he whispered, feeling numb. He could vaguely hear Arthur trying to comfort him, as another piece in the King's puzzle slid into place. "Who was your mother?" he whispered, his mind racing, thinking of all the kind women in the town. "H-her name is Hunith," whispered Genevieve.

Merlin passed out. He awoke to see Arthur watching him worriedly. In the corner of his vision was a worried(but much cleaner) Genevieve. His sister. That would take some time to get his head around. "Are you alright?" Arthur said. "We're back in Camelot. It wasn't exactly easy to carry you all the way back here. Luckily Genevieve here made things slightly easier, she can ride pretty well." Genevieve smiled faintly.

"So…" Merlin said awkwardly. "You seem to be my sister." Genevieve's eyes widened, and she nodded excitedley. "Mother told me all about you. Apparently you fell over a lot," She laughed briefly, before going quiet at the mention of her mother. "My mother!" Merlin gasped. "I mean….our mother. We have to save her!" He sat up quickly, then grabbed his head in pain. Arthur gently pushed him back down with a kind smile.

"B-but I don't even know if she's still alive…" Genevieve stuttered, looking upset.

"Then let's find out," Arthur said briskly. We'll ride out as soon as Merlin gets better. "Also, the falling over bit is more than true," he added, with a chuckle, before leaving the room. Genevieve smiled sweetly. "I'll be back later," she said softly, her voice still hoarse. As she left, Merlin could have sworn she was muttering something about wedding bells. Making a mental note to ask her about that later, he dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

Arthur walked down the hallways, his mind working hard. Genevieve's smile reminded him so much of Merlin's, the smile he had woken up to see every morning for a good few years. The smile he had grown to love. Maybe as more than just a friend.

Merlin, half-awake and a little dazed was confused. What had his sister meant by 'wedding bells'? The only other person in the room had been Arthur. Surely Genevieve hadn't meant them? Did people really think he and Arthur liked each other? Merlin decided he was sincerely puzzled. But also a little proud. Just a little.

**I really have no sanity left. Next chapter up soon! I've already written it, so it WILL ACTUALLY BE SOON.**


End file.
